Conventional orthopaedic implants are typically secured to tissue at the implantation site via known orthopaedic fastening devices, such as bone screws and/or pins. Some orthopaedic implants contain ingrowth material that provide additional means for securing the implant to the surrounding tissue via tissue growth into the ingrowth material. Although implants secured in such a manner typically do not become loose from the implantation site, adjustment or even separation of components of the implant, for example, between the ingrowth material and the body of the implant, may occur, thereby causing the implant to become reoriented with respect to the implantation site, or causing components of the implant to become loose or even unattached from the implantation site, leading to failure of the implant to function properly.
What is needed in the art is an orthopaedic implant, and a method of manufacture thereof, that can overcome some of the previously described disadvantages of known orthopaedic implants.